A Brand New Bella
by twilight.equals.love
Summary: *ignores most of New Moon*... After Edward left Bella, Renee snaps her out of her depression and convinces her that she needs to move on. Although Bella knows she will never stop loving Edward she can't let herself slip away.
1. Time to Fight Back

**Disclaimer: I have not and never will own Twilight even though I would love to.**

**This story takes place during New Moon. Let's pretend that nothing in the book happened after Edward left. So for those of you who haven't read New Moon yet...**

**Recap of New Moon by Stephanie Meyer**

_On Bella's 18__th__ birthday she gets a paper cut at her party and Jasper almost bites her. Edward thinks that he is putting Bella in harms way so he decides to remove himself from the picture. He wants her to live a normal happy life without him and remain human. He lies to her, telling her he doesn't love her and that basically she isn't good enough for him. Bella believes him because she never felt that she actually deserved Edward and then Edward leaves along with all the Cullen's. Bella tries to follow him through the forest but gets lost and is later found crumpled and alone on the forest floor. _

**And now on with the story...**

**BPOV**

It had been almost a month since he had left. I couldn't bring myself to actually say his name. I had loved him so much. How could he do this to me? Of course I knew the answer deep down. I wasn't good enough for him. He had told me himself, but I had known it for too long. What had I ever done to deserve someone like him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I tried to get up and start the day but I couldn't make my legs work. I really had no will to do anything at all today. I wanted to stay wrapped up in my cocoon of blankets and sleep. I had barely left my room at all since he left and Charlie was starting to get worried. I knew I looked different. I had lost weight I was sure from my lack of eating or doing anything at all. Renee had phoned me and I had tried to sound normal but my depression seeped through every forced, cheerful word. My parents knew something was wrong and to tell you the truth, they were right. Renee had flown out to Forks because according to her, this wasn't normal. I could hear her now down in the kitchen, arguing with Charlie about something. As I listened to their dulled voices I drifted off into a restless sleep.

The sound of my shallow, ragged breaths mixed with sobs woke me up. I had been dreaming about him again, about the time we went to the meadow. But that dream had turned into a nightmare as the words he had said to me got twisted within my head. Renee was sitting in an armchair by the door and turned her head to look at me as I struggled to sit up. She had a pained look on her face.

"Bella," she started, "We need to talk."

"About what?" I mumbled.

"Bella, honey. This isn't normal. You shouldn't be this depressed. You two broke up. It happens all the time to people Bella and most of them don't deal with it like this."

"Then how should I deal with it mom?" I said, anger starting to come into my voice.

"You need to be strong. You need to be with your friends again. You have to be Bella again. We all miss you Bella. We love you and we want you back. Don't let him do this to you. Don't let some jerk ruin you like this. Everything happens for a reason. Just because it didn't work out doesn't mean that your life is over. Maybe this happened so that you can find someone else. Look at your dad and me. Of course I was upset that things didn't work out but I moved on and I found Phil. You have to take what life gives you, Bella, and make it work for you. You need to start living again," Renee said quietly, resting her hand on my shoulder.

It was that sincere, heartfelt, mother-daughter moment that pulled me back. With shocking realization I knew that I needed to live again. I wouldn't stop loving Edward, even if he didn't love me but I couldn't just lie around feeling hurt and broken. Edward had picked his parting words so that he would hurt me and he had gotten what he wanted. I wasn't going to let him hurt me like that anymore. It was time to fight back.


	2. Something Familiar

Don't own Twilight :) boo hoo

**1 year later**

The last year of my life has gone by in a blur. I wasn't the same old Bella anymore. Sure, maybe I still had the same name, but I had changed. My appearance was still the same, brown eyes and dark, long hair except for one major difference. I was beautiful- and I knew it. I actually put an effort in to look nice. I straightened or curled my hair everyday, heck I even spent time doing make-up. I was picture perfect. As a human my looks could even rival those of Rosalie's. I had even taken a liking to shopping. I actually liked how I looked in the clothes and it made the experience so much more enjoyable. Alice would have been so proud.

Maybe this new exterior was just a cover for how I was really feeling but those thoughts were pushed so far down in my mind that they were barely there anymore. Edward had told me I was an awful actress, well it turned out he was wrong. No matter how bad I felt, I held my appearance and didn't let Charlie or Renee know about my little lapses. I wasn't going back to being the little human, so dependent on her amazing vampire boyfriend. I was independent. I was beautiful. I was confident. But I was still hurting.

I had a new look and a new attitude to boot. After Edward left I worked on believing in myself again and being happy with my life. It took a while but finally I appeared to be whole again. Renee was happy with my progress and we moved to Jacksonville. I couldn't deal with Forks anymore. My dad was sad to see me go but he understood. In Jacksonville I made friends. I was popular. And truth be told, I loved it. It made me feel better about myself. The total change of pace was exactly what I needed to help me forget. That is until Phil got transferred two months later. So once again, I packed up and moved with Renee too a sunless, rainy place that reminded me way too much of Forks.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and smacked it off, groaning loudly. Ugh. Another Monday morning waking up without Edward beside me. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and got up. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a little white and blue halter dress with a flower pattern and some matching white flats. I curled my hair and piled it into a messy bun. My make-up was subtle but played up my eyes. Grabbing my heavy, blue sweater I slung it on and took my coffee mug from the counter. I slicked on some strawberry flavored gloss and grabbed my school bag and car keys. I had left my truck in Forks. I told Charlie to sell it but I don't think he ever did. It's probably still in the driveway, incase I ever decide to go back there. I doubted I ever would but maybe after enough time had gone by I would pluck up the courage to visit.

I waved goodbye to Renee as I opened my car door and sat down. I balanced by bag and coffee cup on one arm while trying to do up my seatbelt. My car was a shiny, blue Volvo. I had gotten a job at a local restaurant as a waitress and saved every penny for a new car. Charlie sent me some money to put towards it for my birthday too and soon enough I had my shiny, new car. I had gotten it partly because I couldn't go anywhere without driving because there was barely anything in this tiny town and it reminded me of Edward.

I arrived at school quickly and waited in the parking lot. It was actually supposed to be warm today, except for the cloudy sky. I must have drifted off waiting for the bell because before a tapping suddenly awaked me on my window. I looked at my watch and realized the bell had just wrung. I opened my car door, grabbed my stuff and saw that my friend Haley was waiting for me.

"Morning Sleepyhead. We better hurry up or else we are going to be really late for English class," Haley chirped.

Haley was my new best friend. She was fun and bubbly and everything I needed to help me move on. She reminded me a bit of Alice actually except I was the one dragging her shopping with me. She had honey blonde hair that was curly and pretty, gray eyes that were quite unique. She looked tanned no matter what the weather outside and was a genuinely nice person. Haley and I had become somewhat inseparable. She had helped me so much when I came here and I had even helped her get over the loss of her own boyfriend. He had died in a car crash a few weeks before I came here. I pretty much knew what she was going through and was able to help her.

I got out of the car and locked the door. I smiled at Haley as she talked about the latest episode of Gossip Girl or some show like that. I couldn't keep up with all the shows she absolutely loved. She was a bit of a TV Drama junkie. I laughed as she lost me again and walked arm in arm with her to the front door of Hillside Heights High School. As I opened the front door and held it for Haley a strange but familiar smell it hit my nose. It was sickly sweet, practically dripping with honey and as I recognized it I gasped dropping my book bag. I turned towards the parking lot, only to see...

**hmmm... Will she see Edward or some new vampire? Review if you want to find out !! Please please please review!! Even if it's criticism...just no flames please. If u don't like it don't read it.** **And yes I know that my story line may be overused but many of you are forgetting one thing... I haven't put my spin on it yet! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon. xoxo**


	3. Curious

I do not own Twlight or New Moon or regretably...Edward. sniff sniff

Previously in Brand New Bella

"_As I opened the front door and held it for Haley a strange but familiar smell it hit my nose. It was sickly sweet, practically dripping with honey and as I recognized it I gasped dropping my book bag. I turned towards the parking lot, only to see... "_

Chapter 3: Curious

A bright, yellow Porsche zoomed into the parking lot, and it smelled of vampires. I knew exactly who had a Porsche like that. And unfortunately I wasn't sure if I even wanted to see that person. Alice had been my sister, my best friend and someone I could always talk to. I thought we were close. Obviously, I had been wrong. My eyes were glued to the car as it stopped and pulled into the parking space next to mine. I couldn't move. Haley was trying to get my attention but my gaze would not waver from that car, no matter how much I wanted it to. The car door opened and out stepped Alice. Her black pixie-cut still as stylish as ever but something was different about her. I tried to put my finger on it as Jasper got out of the passenger seat and wrapped his arm around her. As he did this I realized what the difference was.

Her eyes. Her once vivid, expressive, loving eyes were empty. They barely even looked any happier when Jasper tried to comfort her, and I knew he was probably using his powers as well. She looked miserable and somehow lost. Jasper looked even worse, practically suicidal. I supposed it was from... Well, to be honest I didn't know why he looked so bad. It couldn't have been from leaving me. They had never called, come back, or even thought enough of me to say goodbye in person. Edward had every right to leave if he didn't love me. I understood that and now I even was at a sort of peace with that. But the others did not have to leave. It was quite plain to me that the only reason they had tolerated me was because of Edward's infatuation with me. Of course they still looked beautiful but they weren't the same. The shine in their eyes was gone. Huh. Maybe Edward had gone and broken another heart, one from a girl they actually cared about.

Rosalie and Emmett followed them in the red convertible. They pulled up on the other side of my car. Great, now I was surrounded. As the two exited the car and went over to Alice and Jasper I couldn't help but wonder where Edward was. That part of me that I had buried deep inside of myself was trying to peer out. The part that gave a damn about what was happening with their family. I sighed and turned away; ready to step into the school unseen when a gust of wind blew strongly, carrying my scent to the group of vampires by the parking lot. I froze. I cringed as I felt their eyes on my back. I knew I had been discovered. Quickly, I straightened up and turned to face them. I wasn't the same old Bella anymore. Heck, I could even run and play sports without falling now. I was strong enough to confront them. I could do this.

"Haley, I don't think I'm going in to first period today. I'll see you at lunch, alright?" I asked.

"Sure Bells," Haley smiled, sensing that something was up.

I watched her walk away and disappear down the hallway. I faced the vampires again and walked confidently across the grass towards them. I couldn't help but smile at their awed faces. As I got about a 20 feet away from them, Alice broke out of her shocked state and zoomed towards me, catching me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello Alice," I said, as she squeezed me.

"Bella! I can't believe it's you! Edward is never going to believe it! He was such an idiot and I can't believe he made us all leave you. I never would have left you if it weren't for your own good. You know that right? You are my sister and I love you and I know you are probably mad at of your mind right now but I really hope you forgive me! Well actually I know you will, eventually. Psychic, remember?"

"Get off Alice, it's my turn to hug the human," called Emmett, racing up as well and pushing Alice off of me.

He gave me a classic, bone-crushing hug, "Emmett... Can't... Breathe..."

Rose just gave me a small smile, "Bella."

"It's nice to see you too Rose," I said.

Jasper was edging away from me. He obviously still felt bad about the birthday incident.

"Jasper," I smiled and gave him a hug, which he hesitantly returned.

His face was even more shocked, "Bella I am so..."

"It's all in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. Don't worry about it," I said still smiling.

All of them seemed a little bit curious about me. Their faces were quizzical and wonder filled their eyes. I knew what Emmett would be thinking right now "Why hasn't she fallen yet?". Rose was probably thinking some rather rude thoughts that I would rather not know about. Alice, being Alice, was probably devising a way to take me shopping. Lots of things had changed and I guess that eventually I would have to tell them about everything that had happened. The old Bella would never have even tried to talk to the Cullen's. She would have fainted on the spot when she smelled them. And she certainly wouldn't have given Jasper a hug when she didn't know when he had last hunted. I was still curious though. Why wasn't Edward here?

Please review!!


	4. My Piece

**This story takes place during New Moon and FYI I do not own Twilight. boo hoo. **

** Previously in Brand New Bella **

"_The old Bella would never have even tried to talk to the Cullen's. She would have fainted on the spot when she smelled them. And she certainly wouldn't have given Jasper a hug when she didn't know when he had last hunted. I was still curious though. Why wasn't Edward here?"_

**Chapter 4: My Piece**

"Bella, I know that this might be awkward but I want you to come back to our house. I know that Carlisle and Esme would love to see you. They've missed you too. We all have," Alice said.

"Well, I don't know Alice. I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," I said, "I don't want to cause any problems."

"Bella you could never cause any problems. We love you. And we miss you. There are things you need to know Bella and I am not going to let them go unsaid. You are my best friend and my sister and I have regretted leaving every second of every day for the past year, as has everyone else. I think it's time Bella, that you knew the whole truth," Alice said with such a deep sadness and love that I had to give in.

"Alright Alice," I sighed.

"Yay!" she squealed.

It always amazed me how quickly she could get hyper. She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me towards her car. Before I knew it I was in the passenger seat and Alice, Jasper and I were speeding off down the road towards the Cullen's new home, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

As we approached the Cullen house I couldn't help but gasp. It was even more stunning then the one in Forks. Just looking at the house I already knew exactly where Edward's room would be. From the outside of the house you could tell that there was a third floor, big enough for one vampire sized bedroom. I was sure Edward would be in there.

I didn't know why I was agreeing to this. Yes, I had made a deal with myself to be stronger and to deal with this but I couldn't help but feel nervous and have all those old emotions threatening to overflow. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see Edward but now it seemed like I didn't have a choice. Alice ushered me into the house and called for Esme, who came rushing in from the kitchen. I had no idea why she was always in the kitchen considering she didn't even eat but I let that thought pass and focused on her greeting.

"Bella, dear you have no idea how much we have missed you. Things haven't been the same without you around," Esme said, "Alice has been particularly unbearable."

"Hey!" Alice said exasperated, "That's not fair!"

"Well, I'm sorry dear but it's true," Esme chuckled, "Carlisle will be sorry he missed you but he's at the hospital right now."

I was still waiting for someone to mention Edward. I could see right through their cheery facade. I had known them long enough to realize that they were keeping something from me.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked.

Alice looked perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"Alice, I know you well enough to figure out that you are keeping something from me."

She sighed, "Bella, I wasn't going to tell you until later. Actually I don't know if I was going to tell you at all but since you guessed..."

"Just tell her already," Rosalie said sharply.

"Well, after we left, Edward didn't really... Well, he never quite moved on let's say. Bella, he loved you so much and he still does but he never thought that he deserved you and he was always afraid of hurting you. When the last incident happened he snapped and he just wanted to protect you. He thought it was for the best. He thought that you would move on and have the normal human life that you deserved. He tried to protect you because he loved you," Alice explained.

Rose jumped in next, "But what he did hurt him so deeply Bella, that he distanced himself from the family. He even stopped playing the piano. He eventually tried to get the Volturi to kill him but they refused and Carlisle brought him home before he could do anything rash. He is so far gone Bella, that he won't even respond to us anymore. We need you. You can help him. But Bella, you do not have to. I know better than anyone here how it feels to be left broken by someone you loved. I know what you went through and if I were you I don't know if I could help him. But you are a better person than I was Bella. And it's your choice."

"I don't believe that. He never did anything wrong, Rose. I was the stupid one," I said.

"Bella, what exactly did Edward say to you when we left?" Alice asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter anymore Alice. Things have changed. I've changed. And I've moved on," I said, "But I will help you because at one time we were friends and I believed that I loved you. I still do deep down. I will help you because I don't want your family to suffer because of me. But after that I think things should go back to the way they were. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore and I don't want to get hurt."

"Bella we would never..." Alice started.

"Alice please," I said softly, "I'll help you. But that's it. Third floor right?"

Alice looked at me strangely before saying, "Yes. Third floor."

I walked up the stairs trying to ignore the whispers from the vampires downstairs. I kept walking and as I neared the top of the staircase that ended at the third floor. I heard something that I hadn't heard in a long time, my lullaby. I froze. The hallway to his room suddenly seemed much longer. I forced myself to walk forward. The door was slightly opened and but I could tell the room was dark. I walked quicker, my heart practically beating out of my chest. I was sure all the vampires could hear it downstairs.

I paused outside of his door, listening for him. All I could hear was the sound of my song playing on the CD player over and over again mixed with the sound of muffled sobs. The room was dark as I pushed the door open and took a small step in.

"Edward?" I said softly.

He froze. He had been lying on a bed that looked remarkably like the one he had got for me in Forks. What was I saying? It was the exact same one. His back was to the door and his sobs subsided as soon as I spoke his name. He sat frozen in place, unmoving. He didn't even turn his head to look at me.

"Edward. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to but I have some things I need to say," I started, walking over to the edge of the bed and sitting down, "First of all, I am so sorry that you are hurting right now. I don't really know why but Alice thinks I can help you and because at one point all of you were my family I agreed to help her one last time. Alice said something about you feeling guilty about what happened but I just want you to know that none of it was your fault. I was stupid. I shouldn't have gotten involved. All I did was make your lives difficult and screw things up. I shouldn't have set myself up for disappointment. I am not good enough for you Edward and I have made my peace with that. After you left I realized that you had finally come to your senses. As hurt as I was I knew that you were right. You deserved far better then me. You deserve to be happy and I hate seeing you like this. I moved on Edward. Of course I will always love you but I know that I am not right for you. I changed. I'm a stronger person now and I finally came to terms with myself. I have a good relationship with my parents, I have friends at school and I'm happy. If I am happy Edward you definitely should be too. You said so yourself Edward, you don't want me and now you need to live with that."

I was still confused as to why he seemed so depressed but it didn't matter. I had really needed to say that for a long time. Now that I had said my piece I got up and started to walk back out of the room.

"Bella," Edward said quietly, causing me to stop in my tracks, " You're wrong."


	5. The Whole Truth

**I do not own Twilight... : (**

**Previously in Brand New Bella**

"_I was still confused as to why he seemed so depressed but it didn't matter. I had really needed to say that for a long time. Now that I had said my piece I got up and started to walk back out of the room. _

_"Bella," Edward said quietly," You're wrong."_

**Chapter 5: The Whole Truth**

I froze and spun around to face him in shock, "What did you just say?"

"You're wrong Bella," Edward said quietly, "I do want you."

"Well Edward. To be honest I think you need to make up your mind. It's one or the other. You want me or you don't. I am not going to get hurt again by you Edward. I was practically catatonic the first time you left and that is not something I would care to experience again," I said with sadness in my eyes, he shouldn't be having second thoughts.

"Bella, I lied that day in the woods. I love you, I want you and I need you. I can't exist without you. You are so much a part of me that I cannot function without you. Look at me, I'm a mess and all because I was stupid enough to distance myself from you," Edward said.

"Get a hold of yourself, Edward. You made your choice. You left me there that day in the woods, breaking my heart and taking away my life. Of course I already forgive you. There was never anything to forgive. I'm not good enough for you and finally, you realized that. Part of me knew that one day I would wake up from the dream I had called my life and find that you were better off without me. All I ever did was complicate things. When you left I was heartbroken but like you said, "Time heals all wounds." And now Edward I have almost healed. I have a life again. I've moved on. And you should too."

It practically ripped me apart all over again to actually walk away from Edward like he had done to me. He had just told me he lied but that made absolutely no sense at all. Even if he did really love me, why would he have ever hurt me like that? Could I really let him back into my life and set myself up to be hurt again? I walked smoothly out of his room and to the top of the stairs.

"Bella wait!" Edward called, getting up and chasing after me.

"No Edward. I really think we are done here," I said slowly turning around.

"Bella no! Listen to me!" Edward yelled, getting angry.

"No!" I yelled back, I had rarely seen him lose his cool.

"Please Bella come on! I need to tell you the truth! The whole truth!" He pleaded.

"No, I'm done," I said as I spun around and took a step away from him.

Quick as lightening he whipped out his arm, grabbing my wrist. Trying to make me listen. As I pulled away I felt a painful pop. I froze, and gasped in pain. I winced in pain as he let my arm fall. I grabbed it with my other hand. My shoulder was definitely dislocated. Edward moved to try and help get me down the stairs.

"Don't touch me!" I practically hissed through my gritted teeth. I grabbed the railing and forced myself to walk down the stairs.

The Cullen's were waiting in the living room. They all jumped up to see what had happened with the two of us when I walked into the room. Their hopeful faces quickly turned to ones of shock, anger and upset.

"Come on Bella, let me get you to Carlisle at the hospital," Esme said, ushering me out towards the car with a sad expression on her face.

Jasper was restraining Alice, who looked ready to kill. Rosalie was sitting with Emmett trying to calm him down as well. He looked about as mad as Alice did. Surprisingly enough however, Rose also looked a bit disappointed that things hadn't worked out. I thought that was strange since she had always hated me anyway.

Esme ushered me out to Alice's Porsche and we sped off to the hospital. Her face was worried but there was another emotion there that I couldn't detect. She looked tense and I knew that she had something she wanted to tell me.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella? How's your arm doing?" she asked.

"It's soar but I've had worse," I lied, this was particularly excruciating.

"Oh honey, you don't have to be brave for me or anything. I'm sure it hurts like hell," she said, I had never heard her say hell before.

"Esme, is there something you want to tell me? You look like you are trying to make yourself say something," I asked.

"Well, Bella I think that you need to hear this. No matter how much it hurts it does matter and you need to know. Edward thought he was doing the right thing when he left. He thought he was protecting you. He couldn't fathom how you ever loved him and he thought that if he gave you a clean break you could start over and live a normal life. He did everything he did because he loves you, no matter how hard that is for you to believe right now. And what happened today was... unfortunate to say the least and you can be sure that he will probably torment himself to no end over what happened," Esme began to explain, "After your birthday Edward thought that you should live normally and not constantly be in danger. So he convinced the family to leave and trust me it wasn't an easy thing to do. Alice was so against it that she threatened to leave the family but of course in the end she couldn't bring herself to do that to Jasper. We moved, we settled down, we started over but Edward never got over you. He sits in his room, refuses to hunt and listens to your lullaby over and over again. And now here we are. Edward has never been the same since we left. So many times he was close to giving up and going back to Forks for you but he would take out that old prom photo and just stare at it. I don't know what would run through his mind when he looked at that photo but somehow after he did he always wanted to do what he thought was best for you."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"You don't have to say anything Bella," Esme said softly, "Maybe I should have let Edward explain that to you but I just...I love both of you like my own children and I can't bear to see you unhappy or hurting. I just needed to tell you that. I'm not even sure if it will help or change your mind about anything but I just needed to get that out there."

"Thank you Esme," I whispered as we pulled up to the hospital.

"Honey, anytime you need anything you can come talk to me. I know you live with your own mother now but I love you Bella, you are like my own daughter and I have missed you. The family hasn't been the same without you. Whenever you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind Esme and just so you know," I said, "I always did kind of think of you as my mom."

Esme looked as close to tears as a vampire could get, "Let's get you to Carlisle."

I walked into the hospital, still in a great deal of pain but feeling a bit better about everything. My little heart to heart with Esme felt so right. She really was like a mother to me and I had missed her so much over the past year. Everything she had told me sounded so... I don't know. But I wanted desperately to believe that Edward still loved me, even though still in my mind it made no sense. Esme talked to the nurse at the counter and I heard them page Carlisle. Within moments he appeared, walking swiftly down the hallway causing almost every female in the area to turn and stare at him. It amazed me how calm Esme was when she saw this. Of course I suppose she was used to it and wasn't as insecure as I had been with Edward. She looked like she belonged with Carlisle.

"Bella, how nice to see you again," Carlisle smiled, "I can't even begin to tell you how much the family has missed you."

"It's nice to see you too Carlisle," I smiled, trying not to show how much pain I was in.

"Well, what's happened to you now?" asked Carlisle, half laughing, "Fallen down the stairs, crashed your car, ran into some werewolves?"

"No, actually I think I have a dislocated shoulder, " I said.

"Come on Bella, let's get you set up and I'll take a look," he said, his smile leaving his face.

Once I was set up in a hospital exam room, Esme came and sat beside me. Carlisle confirmed that I had a dislocated shoulder and told me he had to pop it back into place before putting it into a sling.

"Bella, you can hold my hand if you like," Esme said, offering her hand.

I took her hand and closed my eyes as Carlisle popped my shoulder back into place. I tried not to yelp in pain but the tail end of my cry slipped out. Once I was finished in the exam room and wrapped up in a sling Carlisle asked the inevitable question.

"Bella? How did this happen?" he asked.

"Well, I..." I stuttered.

"I'll tell you what happened!" yelled Alice, bursting into the room, "She went upstairs and talked to Edward and tried to get him to snap out of it and guess what he does. He actually got up out of his stupid room and followed Bella, trying to explain why he hurt her so badly in Forks. When she tried to walk away he grabbed her and wa-freakin-la here we are, sitting in the hospital with Bella in a sling once again!"

Alice looked like she was going to boil over as she continued, "But don't worry Bella. I gave him a piece of my mind! That pathetic idiot thought that if he came down here and apologized you would actually want to talk to him! But I knew you needed space and so he goes and locks himself back in his room when I told him off. God he is such an idiot! He is so...so...so...UGH!!"

Alice continued her rant until Jasper came in to the room and calmed her down. Man, if there was one thing I knew for sure it was this: NEVER and I repeat NEVER mess with Alice when she is mad!


	6. The Decision

**I do not own Twilight... isn't that shocking?**

_**Previously in Brand New Bella**_

_**"Alice looked like she was going to boil over as she continued, "But don't worry Bella. I gave him a piece of my mind! That pathetic idiot thought that if he came down here and apologized you would actually want to talk to him! But I knew you needed space and so he goes and locks himself back in his room when I told him off. God he is such an idiot! He is so...so... so...UGH!!" **_

_**Alice continued her rant until Jasper came in to the room and calmed her down. Man, if there was one thing I knew for sure it was this: NEVER and I repeat NEVER mess with Alice when she is mad!"**_

**Chapter 6: Talk **

"Uhm...Alice?" I said.

"Yea Bella? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, "It looks like that pathetic idiot didn't go and lock himself in his room after all."

Alice spun around to face the door, where Edward stood with an obviously pained look on his face. Alice was livid as Jasper tried to restrain her. Esme sat quietly trying not to interfere in their fight but once Alice started making a scene she stepped in.

"That is quite enough everyone!" Esme didn't even need to raise her voice to make everyone be quite and pay attention to her, "Now Alice, I know you aren't too happy but Edward deserves a chance to apologize and you are going to let him, that is if Bella will allow him to. Jasper please escort your wife to the lobby now."

"Yes Esme," Jasper said quietly, leading Alice out of the room while she shot death glares at Edward.

"Now Bella, will you talk to Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes Esme," I sighed as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself as she left Edward and me alone.

"Bella, I am so sorry," he started.

"It's fine," I cut him off, "I've had worse."

"No it is certainly not fine. I can't believe I did this but maybe now you will see why I left you. I am horrible, I am so unworthy of you it's ridiculous. If one of your normal friends had have grabbed your arm what is the worst that would have happened? Maybe you had a sore shoulder the next day, not a dislocated one, unless of course they pulled really hard but that's not the point. Bella, I am not good for you. I love you so much and this is just another thing I have done to hurt you. This never should have happened but if you hang around my family and me more accidents are bound to happen. I have to constantly be on my guard around you. I have to control my thirst for your blood, my strength, my speed, everything. You are so breakable and I can't bear to hurt you again."

"Edward I don't blame you for what happened. I should have just let you talk," I said quietly.

"No, I understand why you wanted to get away from me. I hurt you Bella. What I said to you back in Forks was unforgivable. I should never have said those things to you and I understand if you hate me Bella. Honestly you should hate me. I hate me. I don't deserve your forgiveness, for anything that has happened. So, I don't want to hurt you anymore Bella. If you want me to I will remove myself from the mix. I can't be around you without endangering you, but I will never stop loving you. And if I ever were to hurt you I could never be around my family again. So, I will leave if you ask me to. All you have to do is say the word and you will never see me again. I know that I hurt you Bella, and I want to make this as easy as possible for you. Do you want me to leave?" Edward asked.

"No!" I practically yelled.

Edward looked at me surprised, "Why would you ever want me to stay after everything I have done to you Bella?"

I needed to say this now or else I probably never would, "Because I still love you Edward. I don't care that you hurt me. I don't care about what happened. I love you. I never stopped loving you and I don't want you to leave. You always call yourself a monster, Edward, but that is the furthest thing from the truth. You are a good person. I have forgiven you for everything that happened because there was never anything to forgive. You said you didn't want me and I respect that. I won't make things any harder on you. You have to stay with your family. I went to talk to you today as a favor for Alice, Edward. You were so far gone and I love you and your family so much. You need to live your life, or existence or whatever you want to call it with them. You should be happy. I was the only one who did anything wrong back in Forks. You shouldn't be upset about anything that happened."

"No! Bella, haven't you heard a word I said? I still love you! Everything I said to you back in the woods was a lie!" Edward tried in vain to explain; maybe he saw where I was going with this. He probably knew what I was going to tell him, Alice would have seen my decision.

"Edward, I am really sorry but I don't believe you. I know you probably just read Alice's mind and saw what I am going to tell you. So for all I know you are just trying to get me to change my mind," I said sadly, "Edward, you aren't the one that needs to remove..."

"NO!" Edward practically yelled, "BELLA! NO! Don't you dare even think about that!"

"Edward, it's time I stop lying to myself. I am leaving," I said quietly, tears threatening to spill down my face.

"I'll come with you," he said.

"No, Edward it's time I stopped pretending to be something I'm not," I said, turning his own words against him.

"I was the one that tried to be human for you Bella. When did you ever pretend?" he asked.

"I pretended to be good enough for you," I said softly, "The place I'm going isn't right for you, Edward."

"I don't care," he said, grabbing my good hand and squeezing it ever so gently.

"It's time I stopped living in a fairytale Edward, where you always come and rescue me. I need to live my own life, and be my own person. The girl you left in Forks died along time ago Edward. I'm a different person now. I can't set myself up for disappointment again. You say you love me Edward, but what happens when a year from now you wake up, well not really wake up... Ugh you know what I mean... and realize that I'm just a pathetic human. I'm sorry Edward. I will always love you. But I can't do this anymore. Have a nice existence," I said quietly, as I got up from the hospital room and shut the door behind me.

I couldn't believe I had actually just done that. I thought I would have given in and at least tried to believe he loved me. But I knew that I wasn't good enough for him and I would not let myself get hurt again. I knew what I had to do and no one was going to stop me. I wasn't going to be frail, little Bella Swan anymore- the girl that had been patched back together. I was going to change.

**So what do you think? What should Bella do next? I have an idea that I think would work but I want to hear your opinions... so what do you think should happen to Bella? Reviews are appreciated!! **


	7. Run

This story takes place during New Moon I do not own Twilight... isn't that shocking? Previously in Brand New Bella

"_I couldn't believe I had actually just done that. I thought I would have given in and at least tried to believe he loved me. But I knew that I wasn't good enough for him and I would not let myself get hurt again. I knew what I had to do and no one was going to stop me. I wasn't going to be frail, little Bella Swan anymore- the girl that had been patched back together. I was going to change."_

**Chapter 7: Run**

I grabbed my bag and ran through the terminal. I really couldn't miss this flight. Knowing Alice, she would have seen my plans and had the whole Cullen clan racing to get here. And now, being stupid me, I was going to miss my flight and get caught trying to leave. Ugh! This was so frustrating! I could hear them calling for last boarding on my flight and I pushed my legs faster. I got there just in time, sighing with relief as I got through and onto the plane. I took my seat and got settled in, waiting for the plane to take off. In a few moments I would be on my way to Italy.

I had always wanted to go to Europe and now I was getting my chance. I had never even been farther east than Albuquerque but now I was sitting on a plane heading off to Voltera, the Vampire City that I had hoped to never go to. Alice had told me a long time ago about Voltera. Carlisle had even told me a bit about when he lived there with his friends, what were their names again? Aro, that sounded familiar. Maybe he would give me what I wanted.

I put on my earphones and listened to the song that seemed to be the story of my life. "Almost Lover" blared over my earphones and my head started swimming with images of Edward and I together. The lines of the song jumped out at me and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. If only I was good enough for him. Even as a vampire I probably wouldn't be good enough for him. I could never match up to him.

I drifted off to sleep the words of the song drifting through my head as I waited to land in Italy. I woke up as the plane started descending. I was almost there. I was so close to my goal. A few more hours on a bus and I would be in Voltera, where hopefully I would find Aro and have him change me into a vampire.

I got off the plane and got on a tour bus that happened to be heading to Voltera. I didn't even bother to look out the window. I just sat there, staring into space, waiting for us to arrive. The bus was filled with bubbling tourists who couldn't wait to see the beautiful city- if only they knew the truth about it. If they did most of them would probably go running and screaming back to wherever they came from. As I sat, thinking about nothing in particular my cell-phone rang, making me jump. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered as I realized that I had stupidly just answered the phone that Alice was probably trying to call me on.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR BUT OFF OF THAT BUS THIS INSTANT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD RESORT TO THAT! IF YOU WANTED TO BE CHANGED THAT BADLY BELLA I WOULD HAVE DONE IT!" Alice continued to yell.

"Alice, calm down," I said evenly.

"Why?" she asked, "Were you just messing with my visions or something because that is so not cool Bella."

"No, Alice. Your visions were probably right. I am going to Voltera, actually we are just pulling up now so if you don't mind I really should be going," I said quickly, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Bella you don't understand! I had a vision! This isn't going to..." Alice started.

"Goodbye Alice, you really are a sister to me," and with that I shut off my cell phone and walked off the now parked bus into the glistening city of Voltera.

**Note:** i am going to be playing in Continental Cup with my soccer team in Cleveland so I am going to be away for the next 5 days... and so I won't be able to update. I may be able to get one last post in tonight before I leave beacuse I have a whole grand finish planned and I am dying to write it. But if I don't I am really sorry that it will take me so long to post the ending of my story. :( But anyways wish my team luck!! Thanks for the reviews once again.


	8. Slipping into Darkness

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Previously in Brand New Bella**

"_No, Alice. Your visions were probably right. I am going to Voltera, actually we are just pulling up now so if you don't mind I really should be going," I said quickly, getting ready to hang up the phone. _

_"Bella you don't understand! I had a vision! This isn't going to..." Alice started. _

"_Goodbye Alice, you really are a sister to me," and with that I shut off my cell phone and walked off the now parked bus into the glistening city of Voltera._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Slipping Into Darkness

It was getting late and I had no idea where to start looking for Aro. I mean, it's not like there are signs around that say "This was to Vampire Headquarters" or anything like that, so I decided to stay the night in a little inn at the edge of the square. I would start my search tomorrow. I was a little uneasy about leaving finding Aro for so long incase Alice decided to come to Voltera and try to stop me but in the end my human body won and I drifted off into a restless, painful sleep.

I woke the next morning to find that the sky was fairly bright today. The clouds had just begun to move and I saw a woman who looked to be a vampire lead a very large group of people into a building as she glanced up at the appearing sun. Perfect! She would know who Aro was. I walked quickly through the square to where the woman had disappeared through the doors. I pushed them open and walked into a lobby. A woman sat at the desk that was surprisingly human. I could see the vampire that had been leading the group of humans at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me!" I called out.

"Would you like to join our tour?" asked the woman, her voice as smooth as velvet.

"Actually, I have something important I need to ask you," I said.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind waiting until the end of the tour I will answer any questions you might have," she said, "Why don't you join us for now and then we will talk later?"

"Thanks," I said, joining the long line of people.

She lead us through many rooms in the building, some of which had a slightly medieval feel to them while others were very modern. An hour or so had past and I was beginning to get impatient. Couldn't she just hurry up and finish the tour? I needed to talk to Aro and this was turning out to be a waste of time. I wasn't even listening to half of what she was saying anymore. We stopped at the end of a hallway with two huge, wooden, Medieval looking doors. She ushered us into the room. The stone walls were cold and unwelcoming, actually the whole room scared me a bit. The dim lights cast eerie shadows and I could have sworn I saw something move near the wall. Suddenly the large doors closed behind us with a bang and a vampire dressed in a long, flowing cloak stepped out into the dim light.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Voltera!" called out the vampire, which I recognized as one of the men from the picture in Carlisle's study- it was Aro.

As soon as he said those words, numerous vampires walked out of the shadows, their eyes glistening red and small smiles playing across their faces. None of the other tourists realized what was happening, but I did. They were going to massacre us, right here in this room. Where I had hoped to find a new beginning I was about to meet my untimely end.

The first blood-curdling scream rang out through the room as the vampires pounced on their first victims. I was standing in the center of the room and quickly the rings of people that had been surrounding me fell to the ground, sucked dry of their blood. A vampire ran towards me, so quickly that all I could see was a blur. I knew this was the end. He would bite me and I would die, along with all of these other people. As he made his move to bite down on my tender neck, I let out one last scream that echoed through the chamber. I felt my consciousness beginning to slip, as I smelt the blood being spilt all around me but a pair of cold, hard arms caught me and pulled me close.

And as I slipped into the darkness I heard a smooth, velvety voice, wracked with emotion whisper three words I had been longing to hear, "I love you."

* * *

**Please read and review- no flames tho please. I will probably only have one more chapter in this story- possibly two depending on how things go. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Slipping into Darkness Part 2

**I do not own Twilight**

**Previously in Brand New Bella**

_"The first blood-curdling scream rang out through the room as the vampires pounced on their first victims. I was standing in the center of the room and quickly the rings of people that had been surrounding me fell to the ground, sucked dry of their blood. A vampire ran towards me, so quickly that all I could see was a blur. I knew this was the end. He would bite me and I would die, along with all of these other people. As he made his move to bite down on my tender neck, I let out one last scream that echoed through the chamber. I felt my consciousness beginning to slip, as I smelt the blood being spilt all around me but a pair of cold, hard arms caught me and pulled me close. _

_And as I slipped into the darkness I heard a smooth, velvety voice, wracked with emotion whisper three words I had been longing to hear, "I love you."_

* * *

**Chapter 7 in E.POV: Slipping into Darkness**

Alice was screaming at me in her head but I didn't want to listen. Bella had just walked away from me for what would probably be the last time. I had tried to explain my actions but she wouldn't believe anything I said and I couldn't blame her. I had lied and hurt her in the past so now there was no reason for her to even listen to what I had to say let alone believe it. I was trying to ignore the screaming in my head until Alice banged open the door to my room, her face sick with worry and pain.

"Edward you need to see this!" she cried.

I sighed, looking into her mind. As I did I was pulled into a vision of Bella, walking into the Volturi feeding room completely unaware of what was about to happen. As Aro stepped out she called to him but it was too late. Aro had given the word and all of his guard stepped out from the shadows attacking the defenseless humans. I cried out as Bella was grabbed by one of the vampires and he bit down on her tender neck. She screamed as he drained the last drops of her blood, letting her slump down to the floor- dead.

I jumped off my bed and Alice and I raced to the car. I raced down the streets, pushing my car to its engine's limits. I couldn't waste time; we needed to get to Italy now.

I moved mechanically as we walked through the airport, got our tickets and sat down on the plane. I hit my hand against the armrest methodically and impatiently, waiting for the plane to hurry up and take off. Bella was already almost there, I needed to hurry and right now I had no control over the situation.

It seemed like years had passed before the plane finally took off. I sighed and sank back in my seat. I would be with my Bella soon. In a matter of hours I would be in Italy. I turned to Alice; her eyes had suddenly gone blank.

"She was too late today. She will have to wait until tomorrow to go to the Volturi," Alice said in her mind.

I sighed, relieved. Maybe luck was finally going my way. I sank back and looked around at the people in the plane. A couple was sitting a few rows ahead of us and their loving thoughts rang through my head. They looked happy and I was so jealous of them. I quickly blocked their thoughts and decided to listen to music instead. I got a pair of headphones and flipped through the songs but they all reminded me of something that I had done to Bella. Songs about heartbreak, misery and sorrow were too much for me right now. I couldn't bear to imagine Bella feeling how I was feeling right now. I flicked off the music and settled into the happiest memories I could think of. Me and Bella in the meadow. Taking Bella to prom. Our first date. As memories played like a movie in my mind I hardly noticed that hours had past and we were now in Italy.

Alice woke me from my reverie, pulling me off the plane. It was morning and I was running out of time. We raced through the airport and down the streets of the areas nearby until we found what we were looking for. A yellow 9-11 Porsche was sitting on the road. Alice smiled as she stole the car. I hopped into the passenger seat and we drove off down the roads, towards Voltera.

As we neared the gates I realized something. It was sunny out. I mentally cursed the weather as Alice paid our way into the city. I couldn't run out across the sunlit square and Alice couldn't drive the car through all of these people. What was I going to do? As if hearing my desperate pleas a man wearing a long cloak that he had probably bought in one of the medieval costume shops to go along with the theme of the city went to get into his car beside us.

"Sir, I will give you 200 for your cloak," I said, pulling out a wad of bills.

"You can buy them for 20 in the city you know," he said.

"I need a cloak now. I'll give you 300. Now will you just sell me the cloak?" I asked trying not to get angry.

He shrugged, taking off the cloak and exchanging it for the bills. Quickly I put it on and got out of the car.

"Hurry Edward. You better not let my sister die in there," she said coldly.

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran through the square at the fastest human pace possible. It was nearly killing me to go this slow. If only I could use my vampire speed. People were in my way and I roughly pushed through them, ignoring their yells and angry remarks. I was getting closer. I could see a tour group going into the Volturi building. As I ran I caught a whiff of a familiar scent- Bella. I ran faster than I should have and opened the doors to the building they had disappeared into. I followed her scent to a pair of large, medieval wooden doors. Doors that I knew all to well. From within the room behind them I heard Aro welcome the guests giving the signal. I charged full force into the room towards Bella; knocking the vampire that had been about to bite her to the ground. He growled at me but I responded with such ferocity that he turned and went to another human. I saw Alice slip through the doors, wearing a similar cloak to what I had on.

Bella's body went limp as I caught her. Holding her close to my body, careful not to crush her already injured arm, I whispered the three words I had been longing for her to believe, "I love you."


	10. Heaven in the Middle of Hell

_**I do not own Twilight : (**__**Previously in Brand New Bella**_

* * *

"_Bella's body went limp as I caught her. Holding her close to my body, careful not to crush her already injured arm, I whispered the three words I had been longing for her to believe "I love you."_

* * *

**NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY IT !!****Chapter 8: Heaven in the Middle of Hell **

* * *

In my unconscious state I could still feel the cold, strong arms that encircled me. Despite what was going on around me I felt strangely safe. As my head started to clear and my eyes refocus I saw that all around me vampires were staring at the strange spectacle before them. In the middle of the feeding room, surrounded by the lifeless bodies of many others, a human girl was being held and protected by a vampire. I was pressed against his chest, one hand in my hair and the other on my back. I was almost scared to look up into his eyes, but I forced myself to anyway. I lifted my head to look up at my protector only to find that it was Edward. His gaze was tense as he stared down the other vampires, steadily coming closer.

"Edward Cullen!" exclaimed Aro, "What a surprise! It is so nice to see you again. How is my dear friend Carlisle doing and have you changed your eating habits at all?"

"Carlisle is well, Aro but no I have not changed my eating habits," Edward said as calmly as he could.

"Then why, may I ask, are you here? In the Volturi feeding room, holding a human?" Aro asked.

"Because I can't let you kill her," Edward said simply, pulling me closer to him.

"But Edward you are forgetting something important. She knows our secrets, so her life is forfeit. Either I kill her here or you do it. Drink her blood or make her one of us. Those are the only choices my young friend."

"No, I will not take away her life. Not here and not now," Edward stated.

"Edward my dear boy, you seem to have forgotten the options I presented you with," Aro laughed.

Someone walked forward from behind us. I hadn't noticed Alice was here. She caught my eye and smiled as she came forward and took Aro's hand. Aro's face went black for a few moments as he read Alice's thoughts.

"Well! This changes things!" cried Aro; "The human girl will indeed become a vampire at some point. And she has such potential too. You wouldn't want to join the Volturi would you?"

Edward let out a low growl.

"No thanks," I said, more strongly than I thought I would have been able to speak.

"Well maybe with time you will see things our way. Now my friends, you may leave Voltera. I see that this girl will soon be one of us so her humanity is not an issue at the moment. But do remember that if she is not a vampire by the time we come and check not only her life will be forfeit."

"Thank you Aro, we'll be on our way then," Edward said, pulling me towards the door.

"We do ask that you wait until nightfall to leave though," Aro said.

"Of course," Alice answered coming up behind me and pushing me forward through the doors.

As we left the room Edward and Alice guided me quickly into a lobby and sat me down in one of the chairs. Alice went to sit down beside me but quickly changed her mind as she saw my panicked face when Edward tried to remove his hand from mine. She sat across from us and Edward took the seat beside me.

"Bella, would you care to explain why you were in the Volturi FEEDING ROOM !?" Edward started, slowly his volume rapidly increasing near the end.

"I... well... I was looking for Aro," I stuttered.

"And why were you looking for him of all people?" Edward asked.

"Because I wanted him to change me," I whispered.

"Why would you still want to be one of us after everything that has happened?" he grimaced.

"Because maybe if I was a vampire I would finally be good enough for you," I said quietly, but I knew he heard me. I hadn't even noticed that Alice had left and was walking away from us as the conversation continued.

"Bella, is this what this is about?" he asked, sadness in his eyes.

"I love you Edward. I always have and I always will. But you hurt me really badly when you left and then when I saw you again I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get hurt again but I knew that I couldn't just walk away from you forever so I made a decision. I would be a vampire, someone you would actually want to be with. But obviously things kind of went a little off course," I explained in barely a whisper.

"Bella, I will always love you. At one point in my life I thought that hearts of stone couldn't break but when I left you I realized that was so far from the truth. And when I left I discovered something, hearts of stone are the hardest to heal. I love you Bella, and I want you to be happy. So if you want to be a vampire then I will change you, but just not yet. Don't wish away your life Bella. You will always have me. You don't have to change to try and make me happy," he said with such tenderness I had to believe every word he said.

"I love you so much Edward," I whispered as he pulled me close to him, breathing in my floral scent.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I love you," he said as he kissed me. This was heaven in the middle of hell.

* * *

**Well my fantastic readers that was the last chapter of Brand New Bella. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I am very happy with how it turned out and the response I have been getting from everyone. Please R and R this chapter one last time : ) . I'm not sure if I will right a sequal, I have a lot of ideas for other Twilight stories so keep your eyes open for them. Thanks for reading and being a great audience.**


End file.
